Harry Potter and The Dark Mage
by simply obsessed
Summary: Harry Potter finally has found something to kill Voldemort, but it'll probably kill Harry first. Or maybe Ron, or Bellatrix. No one knows. Until you find out you can be entertained with randomness...expect the unexpected. Dark but funny.
1. A glimpse at evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't even like Harry Potter. Hermione on the other hand is my love machine and she won't work for nobody but me. _YEA BABY! She's just a love machine and_ –What? That was just a dream? She's not my love machine? Now I have no reason to live.

A/N: I, Simply obsessed, did not write this fanfic by myself. My brother, Captain Chaos, wrote the majority of this fanfic and the story was his idea. He usually writes the story and disclaimer and I write the author's notes, post the stories and respond to any reviewers. I wrote chapter two and I plan to write chapter 6, and I helped critique it, and he bounces ideas off of me!!  This story is planned to be only 7 chapters long. There are no sexual scences, but it's rated R for language and violence.

**Harry Potter and The Dark Mage**

_Chapter One: A glimpse at evil_

Our story begins with Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing at the entrance to the Great Hall. Hermione was telling both Ron and Harry that she did not understand the game of Quidditch. "It doesn't make any sense why are so many involved in a game that only needs two players, if you ask me it is just a glorified game of hide-and-seek."

Harry highly upset at this statement about his game of choice stated; "I don't understand teacher pet's; why must they always kiss ass?" Harry said a little too loudly. "Seriously Hermione, your face smells like McGonnall's toilet paper."

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry shocked. When Harry saw their faces he calmed down. "I'm sorry", Harry said softy. "I haven't been feeling myself lately."

Just then a voice called out, "Don't apologize!" Harry quickly turned his head to see Malfoy walking up behind him. "That was a good burn Potter", Malfoy said smiling ear to ear. "I always knew you were a filthy mudblood, Granger, but now Potter and I can both proudly say you're a shit face."

Ron jumped to his feet to confront Malfoy but saw Crabbe and Goyle approaching. Halting Ron's mighty charge. "That's not what Harry meant Malfoy", Ron said, his head pointed at the ground.

"Wow you're quite the detective Weasley. Did you figure that out by yourself or did shit face look it up for you?" Malfoy stated sarcastically. Hermione who always found Ron to be a little slow could not help but giggle softly.

Malfoy hearing her giggle turned to her and said, "Find your new name funny, do you? Well I can't blame you, laughing at your self is the most UN-bitchy thing I ever seen you do. I wish that pathetic basalisk would of killed you so I could piss on your grave."

Harry who up to this point was not really paying attention to what was going on rose to his feet. Malfoy turn to him and said, "You want some of me do ya? Why don't you turn around, put your broomstick between you legs and go chase some balls? Maybe if you're lucky you will catch one in you mouth again, I know you liked that. Weasely why don't you go with him; he likes it when you watch."

Harry's head rose as his heart filled with anger. Sensing a fight was about to start Ron move in-between Goyle and Harry. Harry's scar started to glow.

Harryoooooooo! 

Harry now looked straight into Malfoy's eyes with a new confidence. Ron and Hermione were taken aback at the new presence about Harry. They sensed a great energy about him. Hermione could tell this power had darkness to it.

"Malfoy if you dare wish death upon my friends and expect me to sit back and do nothing you are a fool. It is my duty, my right, and my honor to protect the ones I love with all that is in me." It was at this time Hermione could see the true power and strength within Harry. She could see how his might could rival that of Voldermort. And this might was now focused on Malfoy.

"Help", a voice called out, Hermione turn to find Ron thrown across the room and out of the way by the power of Harry's wand. She turned back to Harry to see his wand pointed straight at her; suddenly she was lifted off the ground and up to the ceiling. Looking down she saw Harry turn his wand on Crabbe and set his clothes on fire. Goyle ran over to Crabbe and tried to put the flames out. Malfoy went for his wand but before he could reach it Harry hit him with a close fist sending Malfoy to the ground.

Snape hearing the commotion entered the room to find Crabbe crying in pain from burns and Harry standing over Malfoy preparing to launch another spell at Malfoy.

Snape always wanting an excuse to hurt Harry drew his wand toward Harry. "NO!" A voice cried out from above, Snape looked up to find Hermione floating overhead.

"No flying in doors Miss Granger; 5,000 points from Gryfinndor", Snape said irritated that Gryfinndor had 5,000 points to lose. Snape looked back expecting to see Harry but instead saw Goyle's terrified face flying straight at him slamming them both against a wall and unconscious.

Harry then turned back to Malfoy. Malfoy started screaming uncontrollably and grabbing his hands as loud cracks were heard throughout the room. All the bones in his body started breaking. After a few moments of his screaming the room grew silent for Malfoy had passed out. Harry angered do to the absence of Malfoy's screams focused more of his energy on Malfoy.

Sensing something was wrong Dumbledore went looking for Harry.

Upon entering Dumbledore found Harry standing over Malfoy, a green glow beginning to exit his wand. Without delay Dumbledore fired a spell at Harry which took him back in his memories to the moment his mother was killed. Harry thinking what he was seeing was real, used all the energy he had left to try to save his mother until he fainted do to exhaustion. ****

A/N: I hoped you liked it, even if you don't that's okay, I'll still keep posting chapters 'cause my brother is almost done writing it. The story really unfolds and gets so good! All of you're questions about what happened will be answered, and there's plenty more humor, especially in the next chapter 'cause I wrote it! Lol. I plan on posting a chapter about once or twice a week. Those of you who don't watch Yi-Gi-Oh might have been confused with the whole 'Harryooooo!' part, that's supposed to be a pun on Yi-Gi-Oh! Captain Chaos loves that show.

Wait! Captain Chaos whispers in Simply obsessed ear You want me to say that?… Captain Chaos nodes head fanatically okay…P.S. The name Captain Chaos is not a rip off of South Park's Professor Chaos. Captain Chaos came up with that name several years before South Park ever existed. Now review!…please?


	2. Evil actions have deadly consequences

Disclaimer: This story has characters that belong to J.K. Rowling. As the author of this fan fiction I acknowledge this fact and I sorry I'm not writing anything cleverer or funnier, but I'm too tired to. :o …z z z z z zz zz zzzz…huh? I didn't steal nothing!! I swear!

A/N: This is the first of the two chapters in this story I, Simply Obsessed, plan to write. I hope my only reviewer, Oliver Quidditch Crazy, finds this chapter to be a good as the first. I only ask that while you read the story you pay close attention to the punctuation, like if there's a '…' you take a short pause, I think it makes the jokes funnier.

Enough talking, on with the story!

**Harry Potter and the Dark Mage**

_Chapter Two: Evil Actions Have Deadly Consequences_

**Backtrack:**

The last chapter ended with Harry Potter's Dark Mage side coming out of him because of Malfoy's threats. After getting Ron and Hermione out of the way he attacks Snape, Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle. Just before Harry attempts to kill Malfoy with a spell Harry himself has never used and doesn't know. Dumbledore stops Harry by forcing Harry to relieve the night of his parent's death.

 Thank You, Captain Chaos

The last thing that Harry remembered was his mother screaming, and pleading with Voldermort. How did Draco know a spell that would make him remember of his mother's death? He was probably already learning dark magic from his father. Wait, wasn't Malfoy unconscious?… whatever.

Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione and Ron playing exploding snap with Dean Thomas, all laughing as happy as they could be.

"What the hell?" Harry voiced louder than he intended.

"Oh Harry, you woke up?" Hermione said nonchalantly. "Well, it took you long enough, you were out for about a month. Professor Trellawny said that you had died…several times."

"It's your turn 'Mione", Dean interrupted.

Harry turned and stared at Dean. "What the fuck are you doing, get out."

Dean Thomas gave Harry the middle finger and walked out of the hospital wing.

"We're in the hospital wing?" Harry said shocked, completely forgetting about his fight with Draco.

"Yea, Harry. You've been in here a month" Hermione whispered to Harry. She was a little disturbed by the way Harry was acting. "But Harry, Dumbledore's gone and no one knows what happened to him. McGonagall has taken over for him, she been in his office and never comes out. And Volder—"

"Mother FUCKER!" Harry screamed, interrupting Hermione. He was still thinking of Dean giving him the finger, and realized that Dean gave him the finger with his left hand.

He got up from his bed and ran out of the hospital wing, thinking that he was going to find Dean and beat the hell out of him. A small voice in the back of Harry's mind was wondering why he was so mad. Dean didn't know that giving the middle finger with the left hand was something only done with the most evil intent; the right hand was for everyday use.

After a little searching, Harry found Dean in the Great Hall eating dinner. Dean Thomas saw Harry coming over to him and said, "Hey Harry, sorry about giving you the f---"

Harry ran over to Dean started beating the hell out of him. In-between the punching Harry was yelling things like "left hand", "middle finger", and "mother fucker". Dean trying to do anything to get Harry to stop said, "But I'm left handed!"

Dean crossed a line.

The scar on Harry's forehead started to glow.

**HARRYOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Harry immediately stopped punching and stood up. Dean thought it was over and let out a sigh of relief. But Hermione knew differently, she was seeing the same presence in Harry that she had seen over a month ago.

This time there was no Dumbledore to stop Harry now. He pointed his wand at Dean and shouted the killing curse. There was a huge flash of green light. Screams were heard throughout the Great Hall.

Dean had died …later that day …from cancer.

Harry was feeling the power of the dark mage in him once again, and he turned around, laughing maniacally, only to meet a fist punching him in his nose, and he fell hard to the floor.

The words "mother fuckers" were the last words Harry spoke before being dragged out of Hogwarts.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I'd be kinda mean to read this much of the story and not review. I'm really anxious to hear any feedback you have to offer, even if it's bad. Just try not to make me cry okay. I know it seems like everyone reads this excuse, and it's pretty lame, but this was the first time I've EVER written fan fiction, and if I keep writing hopefully I'll get better. Sorry this chapter wasn't that long.

Anyone reading might not have understood the whole left-handed middle finger thing. Sorry, it's something I made up meself. I've felt that it's not right that I use the same finger to flip off some stupid jerk that I don't even know and also flip off an undeniable evil asshole. So I invented the whole right-hand left-hand thing, and it officially became a sin to use your left middle finger on someone unless you really meant it. Oh yeah, sorry there was so much cursing in this chapter, but I tried to clean it up and found the jokes were a lot less funny. All the other chapters are going to be a lot cleaner than this one, except for maybe the second chapter I write.

Oh yeah, I know I said I'd update each week, but my laptop couldn't print so my dad took it before the holidays to get fixed and I only just got it back. Now the mouse is going a little nuts, but hopefully I won't have any more problems.

Once again my brother Captain Chaos, and I would like to say thanks to our one and only reviewer, Oliver Quidditch Crazy. You have no idea how happy you made us and we hope you continue to write those long reviews. Thanks.


	3. The darkness cometh

Disclaimer: (insert disclaimer here) … um, where's the disclaimer?

_Haha, I disclaim nothing and there's nothing you can do 'bout it! MUAHAHAH! I own everything! …what? You could sue me over this?!? …Fine jerks, I don't own stupid Harry Potter, I don't even like him, so it's no big whoop. But can I keep Hermione? _

A/N: The third chapter is here! This one was again written by Captain Chaos. What will happen? Will Harry change again? Will some of your questions finally be answered? Will there be any good jokes? Read and find out!

**Harry Potter and The Dark Mage**

_Chapter three: The darkness cometh_

After Harry was thrown out of Hogwarts he grew angry at everyone and everything. Harry wasn't sure who punched him, but he knew he hated them most of all.

_I don't need you or your stupid school._ Harry thought to himself. After sitting alone for a few hours outside of the school Harry began to calm down. The darkness that clouded his heart started to fade.

_What have I done? How could I have been so cruel to my friends? I have to get back inside and set things right._

Harry got to his feet and started to bang on the gates of the school. Filch was the only one to answer the banging at the gate.

"Oh, It's you, what do you want?"

"I want back in." Harry said angered that Filch was the only one who came.

"Too bad. I'm on strict orders from McGonagall not to let you back into the castle."

"I know, but I need to fix what I did." Harry said while looking into Filch's eyes trying to show he was sincere.

Filch looked back into Harry's eyes and could see he was honest and his evil was gone.

"Go to hell." Filch said without delay.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You heard me. When you attacked Malfoy he shit all over the floor. Who do think had to clean that up?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to get help. Something is wrong with me." Harry exclaimed.

"Well that's too damn bad."

Harry was beginning to feel the darkness within him growing.

"Filch just let me in, I can't explain, but what I did was not my fault."

Harry wanted to believe what he was saying was true and it was to a point, but Harry knew he could of stopped himself, but it felt good to let go a stop fighting the darkness. Harry knew he did not have to give in.

"Harry?" Filch asked.

"What?"

"You stopped talking and have been standing there for about 5 minutes."

"Oh... Let me in now!" Harry screamed.

"Make me!"

"Fine." Harry voice had become low and his scar began glowing.

**Harryoooooo!**

The dark presence filled Harry.

"Shit" Filch yelled as he began to run.

Harry began to fire spells at the gate. But the gate was strong, it would take some time to knock down.

Filch went to tell McGonagall. McGonagall was afraid of Harry's power and scared Harry was mad that she locked him out. So she told Ron to go see what Harry wanted. Ron being a little slow went to the gate without delay.

"Hey, Harry what's go on?" Ron asked.

Harry stopped blasting the gate.

"Hey Ron, why don't you open the gate?"

"O.K. Harry." Ron said happy to help.

After 30 minutes of waiting. Harry asked as calmly as he could. "Ron what is taking so long?"

"I broke my wand trying to open the gate." Ron told Harry.

"How could you brake your wand opening the gate, you don't even need your wand to open the gate!" Harry said his voice getting louder.

Harry tried to calm himself down. "It's ok Harry, Ron is doing the best he can." Harry said to himself.

"Ron, why don't you simply turn the knob?" Harry asked trying not to scream.

"Which way?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't mater." Harry said his voice getting loud again.

"I can't turn it." Ron cried.

"Why the fu-. Why not?" Harry asked, the darkness in him growing more powerful.

"There is a spider web on the knob." Ron said fighting back tears.

Harry's heart filled with rage, so as slowly and as calmly as Harry could he said. "Go get Hermione."

"I can't she is playing chess with Dean Thomas. He survived his cancer, he's a real hero."

"Son of a bitch!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry focused all his hate for Dean on the gate. The force from Harry's wand blew the gate to pieces. Harry entered the grounds.

"Now it's time for Dean to pay."

Just then a peace of the gate that was still attached broke free and struck Harry on the head.

"Mother fuckers." Harry said softly seconds before falling unconscious.

A/N: Harry's hatred toward Dean Thomas will never be explained, basically the only he reason I have Harry hate him is because I needed someone for Harry to hate. And for the longest time I would ALWAYS spell Dean's last name wrong, and that made me mad.


	4. Lost love or lost power?

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling, so I guess that means I don't own this.

A/N: Finally!! The chapter that explains it all!! Yea!…or at least most of it….but what? Read (and review) and find out. This is probably the longest chapter and it definitely has the least amount of author's notes. Enjoy!

**Harry Potter and The Dark Mage**

_Chapter Four: Lost power or lost love?_

"Harry, Harry wake up. Are you O.K.?" A familiar voice called out trying to wake Harry.

"What?… where am I?" Harry asked waking from his sleep.

"You're in the hospital wing, Harry."

"Hermione, is that you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, it's me." Hermione said, glad her friend had gained consciousness.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital wing?" Harry asked holding his head.

"Well, you went a little nuts." Hermione stated

"What?"

"Don't you remember Harry? You blasted the front gate to pieces." Hermione exclaimed.

"I… wait…now I remember. That son of a bitch Filch wouldn't let me in!" Harry was surprised he had such bad feelings toward Filch.

"I guess that's the last of the darkness in you talking." Hermione said a little worried.

"What do you mean 'the last of the darkness in me'?" Harry asked while beginning to sit up in his bed.

"Not now Harry, you need your rest. I'll tell you in the morning." Hermione said beginning to walk away.

Harry laid back down and went back to sleep.

Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room were she found Ron sitting in a chair near the fireplace.

"Hello Ron."

Ron did not move nor acknowledge she was there.

"Come on Ron quit pouting, I-"

"I'm not pouting Hermione! Can't you see how serous this is, what Harry has been doing?" Ron said with anger in his voice.

"I know what Harry did was wrong but it's over now Dumbledore is back and he fixed it." Hermione said, like a line she had rehearsed and said many times before.

"It's not that simple. You heard what Dumbledore said about the power Harry was using."

"Yes, but the reason Harry did those things is because of what Voldermort did to him." Hermione said trying to make Ron understand.

"You really believe that Hermione?"

"I have to." Hermione said so soft that Ron could barely hear her.

Hermione left the room to go to bed.

"You may believe Harry really is good Hermione, but if he is not I'm going to be ready." Ron said to himself.

Ron pulled a book from under his chair entitled The Joy of Killing Harry Potter by Lord Voldermort.

The next day Harry awoke to an empty room. On the bedside table were flowers with a card that said _Get well soon Harry. signed Dean Thomas._

Harry thought to himself _Why would that little shit send me flowers? Does that enormous asshole think I'm a girl?_

Harry was about to jump out of bed to go find Dean but he got a hold of himself and calmed down.

_That was nice of Dean, although flowers are kind of pussy._

Just then the doors to the hospital wing opened and Dumbledore entered.

"Very good Harry" Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "The flowers were a test. If you saw the flowers and went to kill Dean we would know you needed more time for the darkness to leave your body, but since you did not we know you are cured. Mr. Filch!" Dumbledore called "Go tell Dean he can come back into the castle."

"What do you mean I am cured professor? What was wrong with me?" Harry asked.

"I think you know Harry. And if you can not remember I am sure Miss Granger will fill you in. Good bye Harry, you may leave the hospital wing whenever you wish." Dumbledore said while exiting.

"Bye professor." Harry said, his mind on what Hermione knew.

Harry quickly got dressed and went looking for Hermione. Harry found Hermione in the Great Hall eating dinner. When Harry entered that Great Hall he saw Dean immediately dropped his dinner tray and ran out of the room.

"Yeah you better run you left-handed, flower-giving asshole!"

"Harry, how are you feeling? I take it you pasted the test." Hermione said, happy to see Harry was up and about..

"Hermione, Dumbledore said you knew what happened to me." Harry said, not caring about what Hermione had just asked him.

"You mean you don't remember Harry?" Hermione asked with a confused look on her face.

"Remember what?" Harry asked.

"Well it all started 4 months ago. You had just lost your glasses and you went to the lost and found to see if they were there."

------------------------------------Flashback Begins--------------------------

"Hello Filch, can I see the lost and found? I lost my glasses." Harry asked.

"Go ahead, what do I care." Filch said while looking at Harry trying to think of an insult. "You know you look like my cat's ass without your glasses."

Harry just stood there not sure how to respond to that. Filch, who was very proud of his insult, was mad Harry was not more insulted by his statement.

"Oh the hell with you." Filch said beginning to walk away. Harry began to look in the lost and found. After about a minute of looking Harry felt a tap on his shoulder; it was Filch.

"Harry, ask me what you look like with your glasses on." Filch said fighting back a smile.

"No." Harry said although he was curious about Filch's joke.

"Fine, be a jackass." Filch said, sad he could not tell his joke. Filch turned to walk away and saw Snape coming down the hall. "Snape!" Filch called out as happy as could be.

"What do you want Filch?" Snape asked, he was irritated Filch had seen him. Filch had been telling him bad jokes all week.

"Snape ask me what Harry looks like without glasses." Filch said, again fighting back smiling.

"I don't care what Harry looks like." Snape said trying to get around Filch so he could leave.

"No, ask me. I swear it will be funny. If you don't laugh I will never tell you another joke." Filch said worried Snape would not play along.

"Fine, What does Harry look like without his glasses?" Snape said his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"My cat's ass!" Filch yelled so loud it echoed throughout the halls.

Snape was about to hit Filch because his joke was so bad but Snape saw Harry in the corner of his eye waiting to hear his response to Filch's joke. So Snape started laughing as loud as he could, in-between laughing Snape said "it's true, it's true."

Filch, very pleased at Snape's response said, "Snape ask me what Harry look like with his glasses on."

Snape really did not want to say it, but Harry was still listening. "What does Harry look like with his glasses on?" Snape asked while trying to keep laughing.

"My cat's butt with glasses on." Filch said while laughing out of control.

Snape and Filch left together laughing and giving each other high 5s. After they were gone Harry went back to looking for his glasses in the lost and found. Harry could not find his glasses but he found something much more interesting. He took it and put it in his pocket and went back to the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering the common room Harry was greeted by Hermione.

"We found your glasses Harry; they were in Hedwig's nest. She shit all over them."

Because Harry was so interested in showing Ron and Hermione what he found he put his glasses on without listening to what Hermione was saying.

"Look what I found in the lost and found." Harry said, handing it over to Hermione.

"So? It's just a book." Hermione said, while looking at the owl shit all over Harry's face.

"What do you mean it's a book, it's the most beautiful wand I have ever seen." Harry exclaimed.

"Wait, I know what this is." Hermione said while running up the stairs.

"Were is she going?" Ron asked Harry.

"How should I know?" Harry said, mad that Ron asked him a question he had no idea the answer to.

Hermione came back into the room with a book in her hand. "Look this is what that thing is." Hermione opened the book to a page that showed a picture of a blinding light.

"It's called the light of erised." Hermione explained. "It gives you whatever you want most. A wand represents power, a book represents knowledge. But it does not work for everyone because it's power comes from darkness, only those who are evil can use it. And it will only give you dark power like if I were to use it I would only gain knowledge of evil."

"Well, if we wanted to use it how would we?" Harry asked trying to sound uninterested.

"According to the book you hold it and say its name." Hermione said glad to have Harry's answer. "We should turn it in to Dumbledore." Hermione told Harry.

"You're right." Harry said sadly.

"Well let's go." Hermione said while rising to her feet.

"That's o.k. Hermione, I'll take it to Dumbledore." Harry said hoping she would say o.k.

"Don't be silly Harry, I want to go with you." Hermione said while getting ready.

"O.k. I just thought you wanted to study for the big pop quiz McGonagall is throwing tomorrow."

"WHAT!"

"I heard McGonagall talking about it to Professor Binns when I was looking for my glasses." Harry said while tying his shoes. When he looked up to see if Hermione had bought his lie, she was already gone.

--------------------------------------End flashback-------------------------------------

"And that what's happened Harry. Well that's all I know. Apparently you used the light when no one was looking." Hermione told Harry.

"Well, were is the light now?" Harry asked.

"You tell us. You had it last." Ron said as he entered the room.

"Ron, where have you been?" Harry asked glad to see his friend.

"Answer the question Harry, were did you put the light of erised?" Ron asked

"I don't know were I left it." Harry said wondering what was Ron's problem.

"Is that the truth or are you lying again?" Ron said, his voice starting to rise.

"I'm not lying. What is your problem Ron?"

"Whatever." Ron said as he left the room.

"What wrong with Ron?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Nothing, he is just worried about you Harry." Hermione said worried Harry would keep asking questions.

"Hermione, when I had the power of erised I felt true power. If I could find it again I could have the power to stop Voldermort."

"No Harry the light is evil, it will consume you again." Hermione said trying to make Harry understand.

"Not at first, I can control the power for a little while." Harry said trying to make Hermione understand.

"Harry the more power you use the harder it is to control." Hermione explained. "If you use enough of its power to stop Voldermort there is no way you could control it. If you beat him you might in turn become Voldermort, and if you tried and failed Voldermort would know about the power of erised and he would use it to get a power boost and be even more evil. He would be unstoppable. Promise me if you find the light you will give it straight to Dumbledore." Hermione said almost pleading with Harry.

"But." Harry said trying to make her not make him promise.

"No 'buts', promise me Harry." Hermione said almost screaming.

"O.k. Hermione, I promise." Harry said in a reassuring way.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said much calmer now. "Good. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione got up to leave the room, just before she reached the door Harry called out.

"Hermione, didn't the book say only someone evil can use the light." Harry asked fearing her answer.

"Yes Harry, that's what the book said." Hermione said thinking back to the book's pages.

"If only someone evil can use it, how did I?"


	5. Darkness Reborn

Disclaimer: I think this story sucks. It really sucks I mean if this story was some sort of sucking machine it would be a great machine, but as it is a story it just sucks. _(Hey man, you know you wrote your review where you're supposed to write your disclaimer.) _WHAT! Damn it all to hell. Well I'm not erasing it. I'll just add to it. I do not own Harry Potter there, are you happy?

A/N: Yea! We're up to chapter 5! I just wanted to let you all know that even though we said at the beginning there was only going to be 7 chapters, but it looks like there's gonna be more, maybe only one or two, we'll let you know when we post the final chapter. Guess what, the next two chapters (ch. 6 7) are written by me (simply obsessed), so start getting ready.

**Harry Potter and The Dark Mage**

_Chapter five: Darkness Reborn_

Harry went to bed that night with his mind on the power of the light and all the good he could do with it. '_If I could just convince everyone I could control the power. I know I can convince everyone if I tell them I gave into the power, and I could have controlled it if I would have tried harder, but then what would they think of me?_ _They would all believe I was evil_.

Harry worried that maybe there was a part of him that was evil. _No I can't believe that, I made a mistake, that does not make me evil_. That night Harry dreamed.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione crying.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked expecting her to say she got an A- on a test.

"Ron is hurt, Harry." Hermione said, fighting back tears.

"Were is he?" Harry asked hoping he just dropped a book on his foot again.

"He's in the hospital wing."

Harry left the room and ran down to the hospital wing. As Harry started to get close he heard Ron screaming. Harry entered the hospital to find Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Madam Profrey around a bed in which the screams were coming from. Harry pushed threw the people to find Ron covered in blisters and his hair falling out.

"What happened?" Harry called out to all those who would listen.

Snape grabbed Harry and took him out of the room.

"Harry go back to your common room, there is nothing you can do for Ron now." Snape said as quickly as he could before he went back inside the hospital wing. Ron's screams were still filling the halls. Harry tried to get back into the hospital, but the doors were locked. Harry, not knowing what to do, ran back to his common room.

"Hermione, what happened to Ron?" Harry asked out of breath.

"Bellatrix attacked him." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"What? How did Bellatrix get into the castle?"

"I don't know Harry. I was a sleep and I heard a noise. I went to see what it was and I saw Voldermort and Bellatrix entering the castle!" Hermione told Harry half-hysterically.

"Why didn't Dumbledore stop them?" Harry asked his heart filling with anger.

"He tried Harry, he tried."

Harry fell to his knees. "What?" Harry asked the anger in his heart turning to fear.

"When Dumbledore saw Voldermort they started to duel. Dumbledore held his own for a little while but Voldermort started getting the upper hand. During the fight Bellatrix sneaked away and went and found Ron, that's when she attacked him. I tried to go help Ron but I couldn't move, I could feel Voldermort's evil. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before, I was too scared to do anything." Hermione said almost paralyzed with fear, acting completely the opposite of what Harry would have expected of her.

"How did Dumbledore stop them?" Harry asked hoping to hear an inspiring answer.

"He didn't." Hermione said still incapacitated, "after Bellatrix attacked Ron they just left. Dumbledore could barely stand he was so drained from the fight."

"Were is he now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know."

Ron's screams started to get louder; Harry could hear them from the common room now. Harry heard the screams and a single tear escaped his eyes.

"I know what I have to do", Harry said while rising to his feet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the most beautiful wand.

"No, Harry you can't, you can't control the power." Hermione said the fear lifting from her body as worry took its place.

"So what! What are we waiting for? Voldermort gets stronger every day. Even if I can't control the power at least I can control it long enough to make that creature pay for all he has taken from me."

Harry held the wand over his head

"Light of Erised!"

A blinding white light filled the room. When it faded Harry was standing in the middle of the room.

"Harry, your eyes." Hermione said her voice soft and scared.

Harry looked at himself in the reflection of the windows. His eyes were glowing red. They reminded him of Voldermort. Harry could not stand to look at himself.

"Harry are you O.K.?" Hermione asked Harry while she started to back away.

"I'm fine Hermione." Harry said, all the energy he had going to control the light. "I don't remember the power being this hard to control."

"Harry, the light will only get harder to control, get rid of it now. You'll not be able to even concentrate on fighting evil, but the light will make you want to attack the innocent", Hermione desperately told Harry.

"Maybe your right Hermione, I don't think I can handle the power." Harry said fighting the urge to find Dean and make him pay for giving him flowers. Harry kept telling himself that Dean did not give his the flowers; it was a test from Dumbledore. But a voice just kept telling Harry _who cares? make him pay, make them all pay. _Harry could fell he was losing control. "Hermione I can't control it, how do I get rid of it." Harry asked Hermione pleading for help.

"I don't know Harry, only Dumbledore knows. Should I look for him?" Hermione asked too panicked to think.

"No, don't get Dumbledore you stupid littl-" Harry realized he was losing control so he refocused. "Yes, get Dumbledore."

Hermione ran to the door to get Dumbledore, but when she opened the door Ron's screams entered the room. Hermione turned to see that Harry stopped fighting and was looking back at her. Hermione looked into his eyes, they became his mother's once again.

"No Harry, don't" Hermione said as she realized what he was about to do.

The window Harry saw his reflection in shattered to pieces and his firebolt entered the room. Harry jumped on and flew out the window.

"Harry come back!" Hermione screamed as Harry flew out of her sight.

Harry was no longer worried about the evil in the light. Ron's screams had set his mind right, it had made his new purpose stronger than the light could ever be. He was using the power as his own, and for the time being he was in control.

Harry was flying faster then he had ever flown. The more he gave into the power the faster he went. It felt like he was pulling the broom making _it_ go faster. Harry did not know where he was going, but he knew how to get there almost like Voldermort was calling out to him.

After about an hour of flying Harry came upon a wooded area. In the trees he saw smoke, so he landed in a tree nearby. Harry could see Voldermort and Bellatrix talking to each other. When Harry saw Voldermort's red eyes he was reminded of when he saw them on the night his parent's were killed. He could once again hear his mother's screams, they reminded him of Ron's screams. Harry started to feel weak, the memory of his mother death was too painful. All of the sudden Harry heard a large blast and then the tree branch Harry was sitting on fell to the ground. Harry looked up to see Voldermort and Bellatrix over him. Voldermort aimed his wand at Harry, a green light started to emerge. Harry was again taken back to the night of his mother's death. He remembered the same green light and his mother falling, then only those red eyes. But something was different this time; instead of getting weak, Harry got stronger as true rage filled his heart. Screaming started to fill the forest forcing Voldermort to stop his attack and grab his ears in pain. It was the screams of all the people Voldermort had ever hurt. Harry concentrated on strengthening the volume of the screams, and he tried to rise to his feet, but Bellatrix used a spell to keep Harry on his knees. Harry could feel Bellatrix's evil, but Harry did not fear it, he embraced it. Harry turned to Bellatrix, his eyes once again glowing red. Bellatrix had seen those eyes in Voldermort a thousand times before, but she had never seen them focussed on her. For the first time Bellatrix knew fear.

"I've had enough of you, little girl." Harry said in a voice that was nothing like his own Bellatrix was reminded of the last time she was called a little girl and how weak she used to be. Something she never wanted to be reminded of. And with that the limbs of the trees around Bellatrix turned to chains and wrapped around her. Bellatrix was lifted off the ground allowing Harry to stand. Harry looked into Bellatrix's eyes. Bellatrix looked back at Harry as if she was ready to accept her fate. The chains started to tighten crushing her bones and snapping her spine. She only let out a small whimper as the chains collapsed her ribcage and crushed her heart.

Harry was thrown against a tree as the screams stopped and Voldermort rose. Voldermort fired another spell at Harry, but Harry was able to get out of the way and in turn fired a spell at Voldermort. The spell stunned The Dark Lord long enough for Harry to get to his feet. Voldermort and Harry stood in the middle of the forest facing each other their destiny about to be fulfilled.

They seemed to recognize this at the same time. Harry and Voldermort both raised their wands high above their heads and in unison shouted "AVADA KADAVA! (spelling)". Green light erupted from Harry's wand a split second before Voldermort's. The spells collided in the middle of the two duelists. Voldermort and Harry realized that whomever stopped the cure first would be killed by the other. Harry was growing tired, the spell was taking so much out of him. Harry was about to give up, death could not be as bad as this. There seemed to be an unexplainable slowness throughout the entire process. The green light from Harry's wand started to fade. As Voldermort's spell got closer Harry was actually glade, he could finely stop fighting. Not just in this moment but forever he would no longer have to live with the pain of memories of his loved ones' death.

Harry could see his mother; she was holding him. Harry was filled with bliss as this memory consumed him. But the memory was shattered by the sound of his mother's screams filling his head. Harry remembered her standing in-between him and Voldermort as she fell.

Harry was engulfed with rage, his light started to get brighter; Voldermort's spell was now being pushed away. When the two spells were equal distances from Harry and Voldermort, there was an explosion, throwing Harry and Voldermort to the ground. Harry tried to rise, but he was too weak. Harry gave it all he had left to get to his feet, but it was useless. Harry thought of all the people he would never see again.

He could see all his friends over him looking at him and smiling. "What's going on?" Harry asked his friends. "How did you get here?"

Hermione, like always could not wait to give the answer, _We're not really here, Harry you're hallucinating. It's one of those things that happen when you're about to die._ Hermione said sadly. Harry began to apologize as tears filled his eyes.

"I should have listened to you Hermione. I should have not fought Voldermort. Now he will have the power of the light. I have condemned us all." Harry said, no longer attempting to stand. _No, Harry you were right; you should fight Voldermort, so get up and finish him off._ Ron said with more confidence than he ever had before.

"I cant," Harry said his head bowed down in defeat. "I can't get up."

_Why didn't you say so?_ Ron said as if there it was no big deal. Harry rose is head to find all his friends hands out reached to Harry. _Come on pal, it's time to get up a finish this. _Across the opening, Voldermort had tried to get up, but he also could barely move. The word 'power' ran through his head over and over again the words gave him strength. Voldermort rose to his knees and lifted his head to see Harry on his feet his wand pointed at him. Harry said nothing as a light brighter than Voldermort had ever seen left Harry's wand and came for Voldermort. The last thought that went through Voldermort's mind before the light hit him was '_now that's power_.'

When Voldermort's body hit the ground it made a shock wave that engulfed the forest and knocked Harry unconscious.

Harry awoke in the Hospital wing to find all of his friends over him looking at him and smiling. Harry cleared his throat to speak. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You did it Harry", Hermione screamed as she jumped on the bed and gave him a hug.

"Ow" Harry said while grabbing his arm.

"Sorry Harry." Hermione apologized as she got off him.

Dumbledore opened a near by window and yelled out "He's alive!" Outside the castle was filled with the sounds of cheers. Harry got out of bed and went to the window to see thousands of men, women, and children cheering as loud as they could somewhere screaming things like "thank you" and "three cheers for Harry Potter."

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he turned away from the window.

"You stopped Voldermort, he is dead. We found you and his body in the forest." Dumbledore told Harry.

"I did it" Harry said in disbelief.

"Yes, Harry you stopped Voldermort" McGonagall said smiling and hugging Harry.

"Professor, you said 'Voldermort'." Harry said surprised.

"He is dead, the ministry of magic has his body, it's really over so no one fears his name anymore, see? Voldermort, Voldermort, Voldermort!" McGonagall replied clearly a little drunk.

Dumbledore took Harry outside of the castle to a podium setup in front of the crowd of wizards. Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry, you stopped Voldermort and our world thanks you". Harry looked out into the crowed to see even Snape cheering. "Harry, your parents are alive." Dumbledore gleamed.

"What, how? …Were are they?" Harry asked, but before Dumbledore could answer McGonagall came on stage holding a bottle of wine, she shook it and sprayed it on Harry. Just then Harry jumped up to find himself in his bed. It was the middle of the night.

"Harry, is something wrong? Why did you wake up so sudden?" Ron asked Harry as Ron quickly hid a book that he was reading.

"Ron, is Voldermort dead?" Harry asked Ron trying to figure out what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing" Harry said as he laid back down.

"Are you o.k. Harry." Ron asked concerned about his friend.

"I'm fine Ron. I just realized something I have to do."


	6. A meeting of darkness

Disclaimer: No, I've already written disclaimers, I'm not gonnna do it again. tries to walk away but is stopped by a wall of wizards Okay, fine! I disclaim you, I disclaim your family. Captain Chaos, make a note of this! I disclaim owning Harry Potter, I disclaim thinking up Harry Potter, I disclaim, against popular opinion, being J.K. Rowling! walks away moodily but then comes back Oh, also a small portion of this chapter is loosely based on something that happened in real life to someone I don't know.

Warning: Any cussing in this chapter is meant to be taken lightly and is all in the name of humor!

A/N: Chapter six is here! Sorry, it took so long, I have planned to have it up Sunday night, but I've been very busy and I keep pushing it back so I could do homework, or softball, or sleep more. Captain Chaos is mad at me for taking so long , 'cause it's been pushing back his chapters, too. I'm sorry everyone! I am so dedicated to this story, and had such a blast writing this chapter. I took extra long to make sure it was written how I wanted, let me know what you think of it, please! To make it a little easier to understand who's writing, we're going to put the author of that chapter's name right after the title. I bet you can guess me, Simply Obsessed, wrote this one based on the title. I won't talk for much longer, but I want to let you know that this story is definitely longer than seven chapters, still not sure how long. We'll let you know as soon as we know. And now, without any further ado, here it is, chapter six:

**Harry Potter and the Dark Mage**

_Chapter 6: A meeting of darkness_

By: Simply Obsessed

Lord Voldermort's eyes immediately opened, and he bolted to sitting position in his king-sized bed. "Oh-my-god, Harry's parents are alive!" Voldermort ran to a mirror in his cold, dark bedroom, raising his hands to his face, staring into his own red, narrow eyes. "I'm alive! Oh good, I'm alright. I survived Harry Potter's attack." Voldermort breathed a sigh of relief, which changed to a gasp, as he realized, "Bellatrix is dead!"

"I've got to call a meeting," Lord Voldermort thought frantically. Before turning away from the mirror, Voldermort glanced at the mark on his arm. Voldermort smiled slightly, "and my mom said that later I would regret getting this." He then ran to the telephone to call the death eaters for a meeting.

Half an hour later the death eaters were all at the headquarters, sitting at a huge wooden table, where their meetings were regularly held. In all of the meetings that were ever held, the atmosphere was never as intense. One of the most well-respected and most loyal members of the death eaters had been killed earlier that day, or really yesterday, for it was 3:00 in the morning when the emergency meeting was called, and it seemed none of the death eaters were getting to sleep any time soon. Murmured whispers echoed in the mystic chambers, bouncing from the low ceiling to the large stone floor. The fiery torches spread all across the thick dungeon walls set an unmistakable eerie and foreboding mood.

Never had the voices been as panicked, whispering low to their neighbors. Trepidation spread across each and every face, though invisible under their hoods. Some were concerned with the powers Harry Potter seem to now have, others were concerned how the Dark Lord was going to react, and still others wanted to know where Voldermort was.

"Is he still in the bathroom?" one death eater wondered aloud. The others merely shrugged at the first. About ten minutes later that same death eater got up and knocked on a door to an adjoining room. Slowly opening the door, music could be heard, and, pushing the door open farther it was revealed to the entire committee of death eaters Voldermort standing in the middle of his bedroom, stereo blasting, with Voldermort singing along.

"_Here is somethin' you can't understand, how I could just kill a man. HERE IS SOMETHIN' YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND, how I could just, KILL A MAN!"_

"Um, excuse me, Dark Lord?" the hooded wizard next to the door asked.

"What?" Voldermort asked, still swaying in sync with the tune.

"Are you going to come to the meeting?"

"Damn It!" Voldermort shouted. "God damn stupid meetings, every time a good song comes on. 'Aren't you gonna come to the meeting, Voldermort. We can't do a FUCKIN' thing without you!'" Voldermort glanced at his watch. "Who the fuck called a meeting at 3 o'clock in the fucking morning? Huh? Tell me 'cause I'll fucking kill the bastard."

"You did."

Voldermort flipped off the death eater with his left hand. The reaction was an instant uproar from all the death eaters.

"He used his left hand!"

"Now that's going too far!"

"Let's kick his ass!"

Apparently the death eaters fear of Voldermort did not extend the dealing with the indignity of left-handed flip offs. Voldermort realized his mistake a middle finger too late. The death eaters started to advance on Voldermort, their wands out.

"Shit!" Voldermort screamed, and ran back into his bedroom. He got in there and barricaded the door shut before his followers could follow him. Bangs started on the door as the death eaters tried to get to him. Voldermort, thinking frantically, bellowed "Come on guys! Um, lets forget the whole thing and I'll give you something you've never dreamed of!" Voldermort gave a sadistic laugh as he searched for something in his cloak.

"You left your wand out here, Voldermort!" one of the death eaters yelled through the door.

"DAMN IT!" cried the Dark Lord. "Please, you guys. Left hand, middle fingers are okay as long as who you're doing it to is evil, and let's face it, we're all evil. Plus, I'm your leader, if you kill me, who will order you to kill the mudbloods?"

"Wait, he's got a point."

Reluctantly, the wizards and witches behind the door all took their seats and allowed Voldermort to return. Once everyone was settled, the meeting was called to order and they finally got down to business.

Voldermort cleared his throat and said, "Harry Potter has found a weapon that in strong enough to kill me." Voldermort paused, staring wide-eyed at the person sitting to the right of him. Nothing was said for a least 30 seconds, in which Voldermort continued to stare straight into this death eater's eyes, their faces barely an inch away from each other. The death eater didn't know how to respond, first looking back at Voldermort, then at the other death eaters, asking for help. Meanwhile Voldermort was motionless, an intense appearance of seriousness on his face.

After those 30 seconds Voldermort seemed to feel the significance of his statement had sunk in. He drew himself up to his full height and turned his attention to the rest of the death eaters.

"So far this weapon has killed Bellatrix, almost killed me, then put me back safely in my own bed, and brought Harry's own parent's back to life." A collective gasp ignited from this statement. Whispers were filling the room again, Voldermort nodding his head grimly at this reaction, and said quietly, "It's true, it's true."

Just then a new door from the far end of the room opened and a witch entered singing, _"…something you can't understand, how I could just kill a man!"_ Everyone stared from Bellatrix Langstrang to Lord Voldermort, not believing their eyes. "Oh, sorry I'm late. But some idiot called the radio station saying that they hated the 'kill a man' song so I had to play it over and over like five times to piss the basard off…then I killed him."

"Damn it!" Voldermort seethed. He loved that song.

One of the death eaters stood up, "Dark Lord, you said she was dead."

Voldermort was half way in the process of flipping off the guy with his left hand again, but thought better of it.

"I thought you were dead, Bellatrix. What's going on?" Voldermort said getting suspicious. "I swear I thought she was dead, guys." Voldermort directed to the other death eaters, afraid they were uniting against him.

"What do you mean," Bellatrix said, "You called me half an hour ago saying to call a meeting. I asked 'why', you said 'because'. I asked 'why because', you said 'because, because'. You laughed and said 'I made a funny', I said 'that wasn't funny' and you said 'just call the damn meeting, Bellatrix.'"

"Oh yeah," Voldermort reminisced, " that was funny. Oh yeah, I dreamt you died, and all that other stuff."

"Wait, you brought us here because of a dream?" a death eater questioned.

"I guess," Voldermort shrugged. "The weapon is real, though…I think," Voldermort said more to himself than to anyone else.

"Hold on. Which part is real."

"I told you, I don't know"

* * *

Back at Hogwarts 

Harry had just walked into his common room and saw Ron immersed in a book. Before Harry could read the title, a huge shock of pain hit his scar. Ron jumped up, quickly hiding the book and asked, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry replied through clenched teeth, "He knows."


	7. To Kill A Man

Disclaimer: Oh, I hate fucking lawyers. Wish they'd get off my back. sigh Okay, I don't own Harry Potter 'cause if I did I'd spend my time having money fights with my servants until we were both pretty bloody, and, upon entering a room, I'd sing, "_Here comes the money, here comes the money. Money, money, money, money, money…_", accompanied with a little dance. Instead of that, I'm trying to get a job that I'll hate doing, so I can pay $26/unit to go to crappy school. frustrated sigh Pass that on to the lawyers.

A/N: Ha ha bitches, I'm back! (I am sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been posting for so long. It's my, simply obsessed's, fault, not captain chaos'. I guess I had writer's block. To anyone who has been even kinda reading this story, please accept my apology, especially Oliver's Quidditch Crazy, my only consistent reviewer. I hope everyone keeps reading and enjoying.)

A/N2: This chapter doesn't contain any spoilers pertaining to the sixth book, so don't worry if you haven't read it yet, although I've already read it. I bought 3 copies of the book the night it came out, including the deluxe edition, and it took me about a day to read it. Now, on with the story, take your time, read slowly.

**Harry Potter and the Dark Mage**

_Chapter Seven: To Kill a Man_

By: simply obsessed

_Last night was crazy_, Voldemort remembered. _One too many bottles of beer. Then that dream, with the twins._ (He smiled slightly) _No, not **that** dream, the dream with Harry and Bellatrix. _It had seemed so real to Voldemort. His connection with Harry Potter seemed to be strengthening.

Then that emergency meeting didn't help. Fifteen-odd years in hiding, trying to regain his strength had really changed the Death Eaters' feelings toward him. They were starting to think of him as weak. The Dark Lord was not weak. His mind started wondering why he was here; for power! To purify wizards and destroy all others. "There is no good or evil, but only power, and those to weak to seek it," his own voice hissed in his ear.

"Well, I going to make them learn to respect my fucking author-i-ty!" Voldermort slammed his fist against his bedroom's dresser-drawers. Voldemort calmed down slightly because of the throbbing pain in his hand.

"It's time to get down to business," he muttered, "I have to show everyone that I am the same Lord Voldermort that reined supreme a decade and a half ago. But this time will be different, this time, I have a new plan."

A sadistic grin slid across Voldermort's face, and a soft evil chuckle exited his lips, as the picture darkened…darkened…darkened….

Voldermort burst through the hallway doors that lead into his dining room/meeting room of darkness.

"Damn Voldie!" the nearest Death Eater gaffed. "You in the bathroom again. You gotta lay off them beans, man!"

There was an uproar as all the other Death Eaters howled with laughter. Vulgar comments were coming from every direction.

"Yeah, lay off them beans, Voldie!"

"It makes you go to the bathroom too much!"

"Quit farting."

Voldermort surveyed the entire room of Death Eaters. The blood rushed to his temples, anger coursing threw him. He clenched his fists into tight balls, then loosened them again. Bowing his head and giving a small chuckle, Voldermort said, "You guys think that's funny?"

Blasts erupted from Voldermort's wand in an instant and consumed the hollow dungeon chamber. The true power of Voldemort was seen in that dungeon room as red, black, blue and green lights exploded from the single wand in Voldemort's hand. The screams, yells, and blasts echoed off the stone walls making the commotion sound even worse. All the while Voldemort was thinking _In order for my dream of a New World Order to exist I must get rid of this disobedience. _

Little did Voldemort know that while he was in his bedroom, the Death Eaters had their own meeting. They decided it was time for a new leader, someone who could get rid of their disobedience, and who wasn't on such a hang up on killing Harry Potter, but making a New World Order.

Voldemort was still throwing deadly spells every second when the Death Eaters did something never before seen in a ninja movie. They ganged up on Voldemort and attacked him as one. Voldemort had more power than any one of them, but not as much as they had combined. The electricity of the Death Eaters was overwhelming, Voldemort realized the energy and momentarily stopped his attacks to see the Death Eaters advancing towards him.

A strong cry of 'Expelliarmus!' knocked Voldemort's wand out of his hand, hitting the wall behind him and landing with a loud clatter on the floor. There was a dead, powerful stillness. Then, one of the Death Eater's voices punctured the silence. "Leave."

Voldemort backed out of the room, his eyes on the Death Eaters. Just before he opened the door, Voldemort picked up his wand. Bending down, Voldemort's eyes never left the Death Eaters. The wand was too important to leave behind, yet Voldemort seemed not only to bend in order to retrieve it, but also to show the Death Eaters that he had surrendered.

Voldemort walked out the front doors of his mansion, glad to get away from his homicidal Death Eaters, but not sure what to do next. How was he going to get out of this mess? Ever since he had made his comeback, everything's been working against him. Voldemort gazed up to the heavens, toward God, the biggest asshole of them all. Voldemort's left hand tingled, and he shot it into the sky, flipping off the Omnipotent being.

A strange snicker from behind made Voldemort whip around. Standing out on the balcony, the balcony to Voldemort's bedroom, was a Death Eater. He was just standing there, watching Voldemort, face completely hidden. Anger shot through Voldemort's body, that bastard had no right to watch him, let alone laugh at him. Voldemort immediately flipped off the Death Eater with his left hand, before he could even stop himself. Voldemort quickly withdrew his hand, scared the Death Eater might retaliate. Then Voldemort realized there wasn't anything the Death Eater could do, he drew his left middle finger up again, smirking at the Death Eater, his right hand on the wand in his robes just in case that punk tried something.

But instead of attacking, the Death Eater stood there doing nothing at first, then did something Voldemort neither suspected nor was prepared for. He flipped off Voldemort, with _his_ left hand. Voldemort's smile instantly disappeared. Fury built up in his heart. Voldemort had a real anger-control problem, but he wasn't going to try and master himself now, he was too piss off.

Voldemort ran towards the balcony and made a mad jump towards the Death Eater, but didn't come close to reaching him. Upon landing, Voldemort stumbled backwards to prevent himself from falling, getting a clear view of the Death Eater once more; his middle finger was still exposed. Something inside Voldemort cracked and he went berserk, forgetting about magic. Unfortunately, Voldemort didn't forget his wand. His hand dived into his robes, pulled out his wand and he threw it straight at the Death Eater.

"Shit," Voldemort half whispered, half gasped.

The wand hit the Death Eater right in the chest and fell on the balcony floor. For a moment the two stood motionless looking at each other. The Dark Lord was shocked and terrified, still taking in the situation. The Death Eater was thinking.

The Death Eater seemed to come to a decision and broke out of the trance first. He raised his wand to eye level and did a complicated twirl while crying, _"Fargoesyou!"_ Voldemort tried to dodge the attack but even several years of scurrying and dodging spells during battle weren't enough to save him.

Voldemort felt as if a cannonball had hit him in the gut. A weird sensation came over him and Voldemort felt himself falling backwards faster than a speeding bullet. A moment later Voldemort hit the ground and fell onto a forest floor. "Ow."

An immeasurable amount of time had passed before the Dark Lord started to slowly get up. He realized he was covered in dirt and mud. Voldemort opened his eyes only to let more dirt fall in them. Voldemort wiped out most of it, but he eyes were stinging horribly. He patted the dirt off but smeared the mud deeper into his clothes.

Voldemort tried to look around him and figure out where he was, but the dirt blurred his vision. He started walking in a random direction, swaying violently because he was still dizzy from the spell. The powerful wizard felt himself going down a small slope and when it leveled he felt asphalt beneath his feet. He soon came to a street lined with shops and people walking on either side.

The sun was just starting to slowly set, as a middle-aged woman with brown hair came up to Voldemort with a concerned expression on her face.

"You poor man," she said, "are you alright? Your eyes are so red."

"I got dirt in them," Voldemort pouted. In reality the dirt, if anything had made his eyes less red.

"You poor, drunk, homeless, retarded man," she cooed. "Here you go." Voldemort brought out his left hand to flip her off, but before he could, she had placed a dollar into his hand. Voldemort smiled at the money. The woman smiled back encouragingly. "Now don't spend it all on drugs."

As the woman walked away, Voldemort was struck with an idea. Voldemort looked around and immediately spotted a woman, older than the first, walking in the opposite direction. Voldemort tried to mess up his hair more, put a helpless look on his face, and started limping towards the woman.

The woman's sad blue eyes searched his face, before saying, "I don't have much money, but I'll give you what I can. Luck hasn't really been on my side either." She took her purse off her shoulder and opened it gingerly.

Voldemort seized this opportunity to grab the woman's purse, knock her down, and run. He had only gone a short distance before stopping and opening the purse. Voldemort wasn't worried about retaliation, the old lady probably couldn't even get back up, he was sure he heard something crack when she fell.

"Damn it!" Voldemort said. The purse had very little money in it and lacked the valuable commodity Voldemort was hoping for: a wand. This must be a muggle village. "Shit, now what am I going to do?" Voldemort asked while pocketing his money.

Voldemort looked around as though expecting someone to answer his question. Lucky Voldemort, he saw a boy with jet-black hair and round glasses walking in a small crowd on the other side of the street. He was walking swiftly, glancing backwards occasionally, with a strange look on his face and a black bag in his hand.

Voldemort laughed softly to himself, imagining the possibilities that lay before him with his unsuspecting archenemy.

Suddenly a shout rang through the air, "Hey, come back here with that lady's purse!" A tall, and extremely muscular man was coming straight towards Voldemort, the old lady behind him was slowly getting up with the help of a passerby. Voldemort made no hesitation in running away, but it took him a few seconds to realized what the hell the guy was talking about.

Voldemort crossed the street and headed for a small alleyway, hoping the lose the giant of a man. Unfortunately the alley came to a dead end, and was completely empty except for a pale, arrogant looking kid with a pointed face.

"You-know-who?" he questioned.

"Who?" Voldemort asked, looking over his shoulder.

"You-know-who," the boy repeated, too afraid to say his real name.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" But just then Voldemort saw the guy chasing him. He quickly put his hand in the boy's pocket and withdrew an L-shaped metal object.

"Haven't you got a wand?" Voldemort yelled, frustrated. "I need to kill this asshole."

"That'll kill him."

"Really? How?" Voldemort asked hurriedly.

"Just pull the trigger," the boy responded.

"Like this?"

"NO," the boy shrieked, "the other way."

With an unexplained confidence, Voldemort jumped out of the alley. At first he couldn't find the guy anywhere.

"There you are." Voldemort heard a voice, then felt someone grab him from behind. It wasn't the first time Voldemort screamed like a girl, and it wasn't going to be the last. Voldemort whipped around and pulled the trigger. The hand gripping Voldemort loosened, the huge man immediately fell backwards on the ground, and moved no more.

"God Damn." Voldemort whispered, ignoring the screams around him, as the shoppers in the area ran for cover.

"Kid, you told me this thing killed, but you didn't say how effective it was."

"Yeah, it's a muggle weapon. It's called a 'gun'." The boy came out of the alley to address the Dark Lord.

You don't have to wave your wand, say an incantation, or concentrate on anything. You don't even have to be powerful. The weakest piece of shit could use this. All you have to do is pull the trigger and…POW."

"Yes, this item is most popular with gang members."

"What was your name kid?"

"Draco Malfoy, notorious asshole and ass kisser at you service, Dark Lord," the boy said proudly and redundantly.

"Interesting," said Lord Voldemort coming out of his reverie, still eyeing the gun. "Why don't

you join my team. There are, um, a couple positions open for ass kisser."

"Could I?" Malfoy said, his eyes twinkling, "It's always been my dream to kiss _your_ ass, You-know-who."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Never mind," Voldemort said, thinking of more pressing matters. "Where did you get this gun? And why?"

"Well, I got it from a shop down the street because I'm a weak piece of shit and I'm trying to kill Harry Potter."

"Oh…My…God…," Voldemort whispered. "That's fucking brilliant." Here was someone to help him in a time of need, someone who respected him, and who wanted to kill Harry Potter as much as he did. _This could be the start of a beautiful relationship…with my gun. **Now**_ _I have a new plan_, thought Voldemort.

And that familiar evil grin spread across Voldemort's face, as the sky darkened… darkened… darkened.


	8. Secrets from the past

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own a broom. Does that count for anything? 

A/N: Here's another update. I wanted to give a quick and well-deserved thank you to those of you who are still reading our story despite the long absence of updates. Captain Chaos wrote this chapter, and it contains the important history behind the light and mirror of erised. It may be a little confusing, so if you have any questions place them in your reviews and I'll answer them in the next update.

Once again, I would like to remind everyone that neither of us is J. K. Rowling, so be prepared for OOC-ness. Enjoy!

**Harry Potter and The Dark Mage **

_Chapter Eight: Secrets from the past_

By: Captain Chaos

**Back at Hogwarts:**

Harry had returned to find Dumbledore and ask him about the origin of the light.

"Well Harry," Dumbledore began, in his slow, old man's voice, "the light came from where all magic originated, from ancient Egypt about 100,000 years ago. In Egypt, there were slaves, peasants, princes, kings and all that fell in between. But the most powerful of all were the sorcerers. Back then muggles and wizards did not live separately like they do today. Back then wizards ruled over all.

"Wizards would treat muggles like dirt. They would enslave them, force them to battle each other for entertainment and practice using spells on them causing the muggles overwhelming pain, even death.

"Yes Harry, those were the good old days." Dumbledore said as he stopped his story and reminisced. "Have you ever forced muggles to fight each other Harry? It is really quite funny. If you ever try it sometime, don't give them guns. You'd think it would make the fight more interesting, but all it does is make it a lot shorter. Well, anyway, back to my story.

"You see, back in ancient Egypt there were wizards who sympathized with the muggles and thought what the other wizards were doing was wrong. The leader of these sympathizers was Fimight Griffindor, Godric Griffindor's ancestor, but the sympathizers were no mach for the other wizards. So they got together a preformed a ritual to penetrate the dimension of the beasts, to call upon the help of one of the three Egyptian gods."

"What are the three Egyptian gods?" Harry asked, interrupting Dumbledore's story.

Dumbledore gave Harry a piercing look before answering. "The three Egyptian gods were horrible beasts who left pain and destruction wherever they went." Dumbledore explained.

"If the three gods were so terrible why would the wizard sympathizers call on them for help?" Harry blurted out, trying to understand.

"Don't interrupt me again, Harry," Dumbledore's voice was suddenly crisp and sharp. Harry could tell that he was in a very bad mood, and remained silent, listening intently.

"Well," Dumbledore continued, trying to regain his same old, slow and grave voice, "first of all, they were not really gods. They were just called that because their powers were so great it was thought to be of a divine being. And second of all, it was not certain they were evil. Many saw their actions and immediately concluded this. Fimight thought differently.

"Hundreds of years before Fimight, the three gods terrorized Egypt until a group of the most powerful wizards of the time got together to stop them. Combined they conjured a spell so great that even to this day it has never been duplicated, called the spellbinding circle. Whomever or whatever was trapped by this circle would have their power sapped for the time being. The wizards used this to trap the wickedest the Gods; Oblis.

The wizards soon found out that even that was not enough to trap the god. However, they were helped by the two remaining gods, Slifer and Ra, who attacked Oblis. They held him along with themselves inside the circle long enough for the wizards to cast them all to another realm were they could never hurt anyone again."

"Why did Slifer and Ra sacrifice themselves to stop Obils?" Harry questioned, his inquisitive nature overpowering him.

"Damn it, Harry!" Dumbledore shouted, standing up. He reached for something in his pocket, but withdrew nothing. He continued to eye Harry fiercely, breathing heavy, with anger Harry thought couldn't entirely be his fault.

"I forgot I don't have it anymore," Dumbledore said softly to himself, still trying to calm down. He sat back down, obviously deciding that it was best to continue on with his story.

Harry felt that this object's absence must surely be he cause for Dumbledore's stress.

"No one knew for sure," Dumbledore proceeded, "I understand it was Fimight's personal belief that Ra and Slifer were forced by Oblis to terrorize. When Oblis was in the circle he lost his powers and they made the decision to imprison Oblis and themselves in the spellbinding circle.

"Since Fimight believed Slifer and Ra were good, he wanted to bring them back. So he made a ritual spell to do just that, but the other wizards were so scared that even if Ra and Slifer were good trying to bring them back might release Obils. They therefore tried to stop Fimight at all costs.

"Fimight thought that if the old legends I just told you were true, and Slifer and Ra were good. They could have the power needed to help the muggles. Fimight made precautions in case Slifer and Ra were evil; he modified the ritual to be able to communicate with Slifer without actually freeing him. Fimight pleaded with Slifer for any help he could give.

"Slifer could not fully understand what Fimight was asking. So as a show of good faith in hopes that Fimight might one day free him, Slifer gave Fimight a blinding light that would give him whatever he wanted most. Fimight thanked Slifer, and left with a new hope.

"Fimight decided it was best to give the light to the muggles. The muggles immediately started using the light against wizards and witches, and began releasing themselves from enslavement, although this was not the end.

"The muggles used the light to control all the wizards who apposed them. Fimight tried to stop the muggles, but they would not listen they were too consumed with revenge. So Fimight used his friendship with the muggles to persuade them to give him back the light.

"Before agreeing, the muggles used the power of the light to make it so Fimight would have to return it in 24 hours. Fimight once again called on the help of the gods. This he contacted Ra.

"Ra gave Fimight a mirror that would show him a person's desire so Fimight could see what muggles would do with the light. Allowing him to give the light back to a muggle who would not misuse it."

Dumbledore paused, letting the history of the mirror and light to which Harry had used so much sink in.

"Fimight used the mirror to test the muggles and gave the light to the muggle with only good intention for the light. A muggle named Emot. Emot used the light to try to help wizards and muggles to live in harmony, but the wizards would never live with inferior muggles so an organization of wizards got together and used Fimight's ritual to call upon the gods.

"However, the wizards did not know all of the legends of the gods and they contacted Oblis. The wizards asked Oblis for the power to vanquish their enemies. Upon the wizard's request the heavens twisted and thunder roared signaling the coming of the god's wrath.

"Obils then cursed the light to make it so only people, with or without magical powers, could use it as long as their intentions were evil. It was believed that Obils did this to insure war between the two. And war is exactly what they got; a war so powerful it laid Egypt to ruin. Fimight was blamed for the war and put through a most painful death. The light was said to be lost in that war until now." Dumbledore concluded.

There was another pause, then Dumbledore said, "I'm done, Harry."

"How did the light get to Hogwarts professor?" Harry asked immediately.

"I don't now. My guess would be some simpleton who was in Egypt found it and brought it here not knowing what it was."

"_RON!"_ Harry thought to himself as he got up to find his friend.

"Harry wait," Dumbledore cried out, "there is one more thing."

"What is it?' Harry asked eager to get to Ron.

"If you find the light be sure to bring it to me right away. It is very dangerous."

"I know, it is made from evil and only people who want to hurt others can use it." Harry said trying to rush through Dumbledore's warning.

"No Harry, that is not the worst of it." Dumbledore said raising his voice .

"What else is there?" Harry asked concerned, now more preoccupied with this information than with finding Ron.

"First of all, Harry, never let two people touch the light at once." Dumbledore said his voce grave again.

"But why?" Harry asked.

"Never mind, just don't let it happen!" Dumbledore yelled while looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry stood there, not making a move.

Dumbledore continued, "secondly and most importantly, there is someone looking for the light. Someone who has been looking for it for hundreds of years."

"Who?" Harry asked worried.

"No one knows for sure, but wherever the light was suspected of being people turned up dead and only an unreadable signature was left on the bodies. Some believe the killer is Ra because an R in the signature can be made out. However, it seems Oblis would be more likely to do something of that nature

"But as far as anyone knows the gods are still locked away. Which makes it possible that it is the restless soul of Fimight Griffindor. And, because no one knows for sure who this person is, history knows him as 'The Dark Mage'.


	9. Downfall

Disclaimer: I do not own, like, watch, support, look at, know of, or read Harry Potter. So how could I steal from him?

A/N: I know you've all been holding your breath, waiting for our next update. I want say sorry to the ones who have died. When I was rereading chapters 7&8 I realized that there were a lot of grammatical errors in chapter 7 and one big mistake in chapter 8 (It said "'The killer is Ra'", it should have said "Some believe the killer is Ra"). Sorry about that, I've already went and fixed the mistakes, but just wanted to clear that up if you're already read the chapter.

A/N2: I know one or more of you were wondering whether or not Hagrid was the 'big giant of a man' Voldemort killed in chapter 7. That was not Hagrid, the guy who died was just an OC I invented just so I could kill him. I hope that clears up everything, if not write me a note in your review.

**Harry Potter and the Dark Mage**

Chapter Nine: Downfall

By: Captain Chaos

Harry went to find Ron to see what he knew about the light, and if he was the one who brought the light to Hogwarts. His search ended in the Griffindor common room. Ron was sitting in his pajamas in a large chair next to the fireplace.

"Ron, did your bring anything back with you from your trip to Egypt?" Harry asked eager to her his response.

"Cabs." Ron said without thinking.

"No, Ron, did you bring back anything special?" Harry said hoping Ron would understand.

"Oh yeah, I got a really cool can of bug spray!" Ron said as his eyes began to shine. "I lost it for a while, but now I found it."

"Are you sure that is all you got from Egypt?" Harry asked hoping Ron would remember something else.

"No, that's it Harry." Ron said as he looked away from Harry, and at the roaring fire.

Harry turned away from Ron and began to walk out of the common room. As he reached for the door he noticed a small spider web over the door. _Wait, a can of bug spray. _Harry thought to himself. Harry turned and ran back to the large chair by the fire. "Ron, the can of bug spray you found in Egypt, do you have it now!" Harry asked, with a new hope.

"Yes Harry, I lost it, but I found it next to you, when you were knocked out by the piece of falling gate on the day you were thrown out of Hogwarts." Ron told Harry as he turned from the fire and back to his friend, who was now less then a foot away and staring into Ron eyes.

"Where is the can of bug spray now?" Harry asked, as if nothing in the world mattered more.

"Here it is, Harry." Ron said as he pull a small can marked 'Bug-Be-Gone' from his back pocket. Once Harry saw it he knew it was the light.

"That's what you want more than anything else in the world, bug spray?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Ron said, as he began to hug the can. "Now the spiders cannot bite me." Ron said more to himself than Harry.

"What spiders? Has a spider ever bitten you?" Harry asked as he through his hands in the air.

"No, but it could happen." Ron told Harry not sure why he asked.

"Ron, you know you can buy a can of bug spray at any store." Harry said trying to convince Ron to give him back the light.

"Spiders are scary." Ron told Harry trying to convince Harry spiders were scary.

"Man, your dumb." Harry said as he snatched the light from Ron hands.

Ron started to cry as he saw the light change from his can of beloved bug spray and back in to the most beautiful wand.

"That's wizards chest!" Ron called out in an attempt to raise his spirits.

"What is wizards chest?" Harry asked completely confused. Ron said nothing, and just stared at Harry. Harry said nothing in return and just slowly backed out of the room, not taking his eyes off Ron until he was safely in the corridor.

After leaving Ron, Harry went looking for Hermione. He found her in the second floor girl's bathroom.

"Whoa, what have you been eating Hermione? It smells like a skunk had diarrhea in here," Harry said trying not to breathe.

"I don't feel very well, Harry. I think I drunk to muuuucccchaaa at that rave last night," Hermione said as she started to heave.

"Are you going to be alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, but can you get me some Tylin-"

"There was a rave last night?" Harry interrupted, "Why didn't anyone tell me?" He began to fill with anger as the most beautiful wand began to glow.

"Only the cool kids where invited," Hermione said while trying to stop herself from vomiting.

"I'm cool, I'm crazy-cool. I defeated Voldemort!"

"So?" Hermione questioned.

"So! SO!" exclaimed Harry. "I saved the world!

"But that's not really cool," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "Yeah, you saved the world and that was nice and all. But you have to admit, it would have been cool to see the world come to an end."

Hermione paused as she saw Harry's head drop to the ground.

Harry began to think _maybe I'm was not cool_.

"Anyway Harry," Hermione began to speak again. She must have seen the sadness in Harry's eyes because she was speaking softer, pity shinning in her own eyes. "You stopped Voldemort like 15 years ago and that's still your claim to fame, you're just a one trick pony." Hermione stopped again. It was now very apparent that Harry was down in the dumps.

"Eaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hermione let out another flow of alcohol-filled vomit. "And further more Harry it turns out you did not even stop Voldermort, you just sat there like a moron as he killed your mother. I mean talk about a loser." Hermione said half laughing.

Harry simply looked at the ground; a puddle of water had collected under him. Harry could see his reflection in the water pointing and laughing at him.

Hermione emerged from her stall to see Harry stomping in the puddle and shouting, "Now who's laughing, huh, now who's laughing?"

"Harry, are you O.K?" Hermione asked slowly as she cautiously approached.

"I'll show you who is a loser! Get Ron and meet me in the Great Hall in 10 minutes!"

Harry rushed out of the bathroom and into the hall. Harry ran through the corridor. He knew what he was looking for but did not know where to find it. But being in Hogwarts he knew that it would not be long before it found him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Neville called out as he ran down the hall toward Harry. "Harry! Did you hear? Voldermort and Malfoy have been seen at Hogsmeade." Neville told Harry as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes. That's just what I wanted to here." Harry began to run to the Great Hall.

2 seconds later Harry began to get up after falling down a flight of stairs. He lifted his head to find the headmaster's out-reached hand offering to help him to his feet. Harry slowly and reluctantly took the hand and tried to pull himself up.

The word "FUCK!" echoed throughout the nearly empty halls. The scream sounded like a foul-mouthed little girl who accidentally broke her Barbie doll.

Dumbledore had landed on Harry after losing his own balance.

"Damn Harry, how much do you weigh!" Dumbledore asked as he tried to roll off of Harry.

"80 pounds," Harry said as he tried to not think about the fact that there was a 100-year-old man rolling around on top of him.

"Well, you felt like 85," Dumbledore said trying to gain some of his dignity back. After about a minute Dumbledore stopped trying to roll off of Harry.

"What are you doing! Get off!" Harry said as he try to not think about the old man's butt on his lap.

"Can't get up, too tired," Dumbledore said completely out of breath. "Don't worry Harry, I'm prepared for this." Dumbledore reached into his pocket, pulled out a coin and raised it to his mouth. "Hello? Yes, it's happened again. In the first floor corridor. O.K. Bye. It will be just a few minutes." Dumbledore told Harry as he put the coin back is his pocket.

Harry and Dumbledore just laid there waiting for rescue.

"So… was Ron the one who brought the light to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"Well, do you have the light now Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Harry lied as he pushed the most beautiful wand deeper into his pocket.

Dumbledore shifted a little in his seat that was Harry. "Harry," Dumbledore said, his voice becoming the same slow, old, grave voice Harry knew only too well.

As soon as Harry heard Dumbledore's voice change, he rolled his eyes and let out a long audible sigh. Harry was starting to assiocate this voice with some of the most boring times of his life.

"Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Oh, nothing professor, I-I guess I must be tried or something."

"You know, I may not be able to do something right now, but when you interrupt me I make a note of it, one that I'll never forget."

"Sorry, professor," Harry apologized. Harry thought he might as well listen; Dumbledore's grave voice, although boring, provided some important information, and it wasn't like Harry could do anything else at the moment.

"Harry," Dumbledore went on, "It appears I did not tell all the side effects of the light. The more you use it, the more it will take something from you…. You can insert a question here if you like, Harry."

"Oh, er…What will it take from you?" Harry asked utterly confused and still trying to pull himself from under the headmaster.

"Well," said Dumbledore, smiling (gravely). "It depends on the person, but usually, it will take one of four things. Either it will take your looks and turn you ugly, or it can take your mind and turn you insane. It can take your soul and turn you evil, or it can take your intelligence and you become stupid."

"That explains Ron," Harry said bitterly. "That's why he's such a dumbass. The light obviously took his intelligence. Probably replaced it with a shit-filled shoe, 'cause not even air-heads are as stupid as Ron is."

"I'll let that interruption slip because it was both funny and true," Dumbledore acknowledged. "Actually, that was only partly true. No, after some observations I have concluded that Ron has been losing his looks, not his intelligence." Dumbledore said gravely. He paused and looked at Harry.

Taking this as an invitation to speak, Harry said, "But Ron is SO dumb."

"I know Harry, but that's just Ron. He was born that way, ask his parents. They hate having to deal with him on holidays, but they laugh their asses' off about how stupid he is when he's gone. You know, they would always have parties, to celebrate that Ron was gone, and they would always spend hours making fun of 'Dumbass Ron'."

Dumbledore proceeded to go off on a tangent, Harry didn't stop him because it was nice to hear Dumbledore's voice normal and happy, and it was fun making fun of his stupid best friend. "Soon Ron's parents were having 'Dumbass Ron' parties about every other week. Half the wizarding community would show up. They were so fun, Ron's parents decided to keep having them even when Ron came home.

"One time Ron came in on one (his parents told him to stay in his room, but he thought they said 'go in the kitchen and make yourself a sand which'). Ron saw a banner that said 'Dumbass Ron' and thought they had bought a donkey and named it Ron. I don't know what he was thinking, maybe that 'dumbass' meant 'jackass'.

"Anyway, that party was like a legend ('cause some people didn't believe anyone could be that stupid), and the ones that followed were some of the best. You should have seen how drunk Ms. Granger got at those parties."

"What? Hermione was invited to the party? Why am I not invited to any of these parties?" Harry asked.

"Well your not very cool, Harry." Dumbledore answered matter-of-factly.

Just then a petite red headed girl entered the corridor and began to walk toward Harry and Dumbledore. It was Ginny. She was in her nightgown, it was clear she had just woken up. "I got your message, professor. I'm not complaining, but you do pick awfully inconvenient times to fall down…. I don't think you're paying me enough…."

Ginny walked up to Dumbledore, grumbling the whole way, and bent down to offer him a hand to get up. As she did, the buttons on the front of her nightgown came undone, giving Harry an up close and personal peek of Ginny's pink heart-covered cotton panties.

Harry tried to avert his eyes but it was too late. "Ginny, you have to get him off me now!" Harry said with panic in his voice.

"Why, what's wrong?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Look down at the front of your nightgown," Harry said as he tried to concentrate on baseball. Ginny and Dumbledore both looked down at the front of the gown to see the undone buttons and the pink panties free for the world to see.

"Nice," Dumbledore said as he nodded his head in approval. Then all the sudden Ginny understood what the problem was.

"Quick, give me your hand!" Ginny shouted at Dumbledore as if it was a matter of life or death.

"Ginny, now I'm going to warn you like I warned Harry, don't yell at me."

"Yes, but professor, Harry saw my underwear." Ginny said trying to make the old man understand the impending danger.

"Yes, yes and you have very nice panties, but that does not give you the right to yell at me. So you will have three weeks detention with me. Make sure you wear that nightgown becau-."

"Look where you at sitting!" Ginny yelled interrupting Dumbledore's ramblings.

"What, what is so important about where I am sitting?" Dumbledore looked down at Harry. "Yes I know I'm sitting on Harry's lap so wha-…" Dumbledore stopped mid-sentence as he finally began to understand the situation at hand.

"Harry saw your panties. Pull, PULL!" Dumbledore screamed as he flung his arms toward Ginny. Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled as hard and as fast as she could, lifting the old man off of Harry just in the nick of time.

Harry quickly rose to feet. "I got to go." Harry yelled as he ran away hunched over toward the Great Hall.

As Harry went out of sight Dumbledore turn to address Ginny. "This never happened right?"

"What never happened?" Ginny said as she turned to walk away.

"Good girl," Dumbledore said as he began to walk back to his office.

Harry arrived in the Great Hall to find Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked Harry as he approached. "And why is your hair so messed up?"

"Never mind." Harry said abruptly. "Let's get going." Harry walked toward the door.

Ron and Hermione uncertainly followed. When Harry reached the door he opened it and then quickly closed it and turned to Hermione

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Hermione, I've had a rough morning," Harry said apologetically.

"That's okay Harry," Hermione told Harry in an understanding tone. "But tell me, what took you?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry said, "You would not believe me if I told you. But I will tell you this; if Dumbledore or Ginny tell you anything about this morning, just know they're a bunch of god damn liars." He reopened the door and went outside.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked Harry as they made their way out of Hogwarts.

"We're going to Hogsmeade, I have a little business to take care of there." Harry said as he quickened his pace.

"Hey!" Ron yelled out bring the trio to a stop.

Harry was worried that maybe Ron had heard that Voldermort was seen at Hogsmeade and would tell Hermione, in which case she would surly try to stop them from going.

Harry stood still, not sure what to do if Ron had figured out he was going to Hogsmeade to fight Voldermort his plans would be ruined.

"Hogsmeade, Hogwarts. It's a theme." Ron said as a smile cracked on his face. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he continued on his way to Hogsmeade.

Harry, Ron and Hermione soon arrived at Hogsmeade to find it almost deserted. The few people left were running out of town, or to their homes.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Shh, be quite and follow me," Harry said as he ducked into an ally. Harry led his friends down the ally with Ron and Hermione following behind. When they reached the end Harry montioned Ron and Hermione to get behind a dumpster, then quickly dived behind with them.

"Okay, this is enough Harry. What are we doing here?" Hermione asked, clearly losing her patience.

"Slowly and quietly look around the dumpster." Harry told Hermione without even looking at her.

Hermione stuck her head out from behind the dumpster and looked into the street to find Voldermort and Malfoy exiting the broom shop, Malfoy had a new Firebolt 2.0.

"Thanks for the new broom, Uncle Mort," Malfoy said with a huge smile on his face.

"I told you it freaks me out when you call me that." Voldermort said as he began to walk down the street.

Hermione brought her head back around the dumpster. "You knew Voldermort was here, didn't you Harry?" Hermione said clearly angry.

"What's the difference, you would have never let me go alone no matter what I told you." Harry said trying to calm Hermione down.

"Yes, Harry, I would have." Hermione said to Harry as if what he had just said was the stupidest thing she had ever heard.

"Oh," Harry said, his head pointed down as if someone had just told him his dog had died.

"Don't worry Harry, I will always have your back." Ron said as he put his hand over Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks Ron, that means a lot." Harry said as he rolled his eyes and took Ron's hand off his shoulder.

"Well now what do we do?" Hermione asked as she Ron start to chase a butterfly down the ally.

"You guys do nothing. I'll go and end this once and for all." Harry said as he pulled the most beautiful wand from his pocket.

"No Harry, it's too dangers." Hermione said as she grabbed the light and tried to pull it from Harry's hand. Suddenly, the light began to glow brighter and brighter.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Dumbledore said something about not letting more than one person touch the light at once. I wasn't really listening," Harry told Hermione with panic in his voice.

"Was he using his 'old man' voice?" asked Hermione knowledgeably.

"Yeah, I hate it when he talks in that voice," Harry complained. "I mean, he just goes on and on and-"

"I think it's going to explode!" Hermione interrupted as she tried to let go.

"Ron! Get out of here!" Harry yelled, but it was too late. Ron had become drawn to the shiny can of bug spray Harry and Hermione were holding and had already touched it before Harry could finish his warning.

The light was now so bright it could be seen for miles. Down the street the Dark Lord could see the commotion. He turned to find the sky filled with a light that originated from an ally.

"The light from my dream. Come boy." Voldermort said as he began down the street towards the ally.

Back at the ally Ron, Harry and Hermione were thrown in all different directions by the power of the light. The three got back on their feet just in time to see the light split into two pieces and fall to the ground. Harry went to where the light had fallen to find a book and wand lying in the dirt.

Harry picked them up to find both apparently lifeless, no longer significant.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she approached the book and wand that were now in Harry's hand.

"I don't know." Harry said at a loss for words.

Just then an old short wizard came running down the street past the ally shouting "He's coming back, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming back this way!"

Ron ran back to Harry and Hermione's side.

"Now what do we do?" Ron asked as he looked at the approaching shadow coming down the street. Harry reached into his pocked and pulled out his wand, his best friends at his side.

"Now we fight."


End file.
